The Look
by Amelda Marcos
Summary: Oneshot SnapeSinistra story since there are so little out there. Just a day in the life of Snape and Sinistra which ends a little differently.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Note: Sorry before hand for the funky writing style, I can't help it. I hope you like it. 

Professor Snape grumbled as he walked up the steps from the Dungeon that morning. He didn't understand why the Headmaster insisted the main professors come to all the meals. However it didn't seem to include Sinistra on the nights she had classes. It wasn't as if he added any cheer to the table, plus Madame Hooch's "pats" kept getting lower. If only Dumbledore knew what he went through just to get through meal times. First he had to climb these hideous stairs, he suspected Filch had set a never ending spell on them. Next he had to endure Madame Hooch, and if that wasn't bad enough he was forced to sit between Hargid, the great oaf, and Professor Sinistra, that insufferable twit who some found fit to call sane. Plainly the person who had hired her was a little of their rocker, of coarse it had been Dumbledore so point proven. The twit chattered on constantly with Hagrid, leaning across him and inevitably getting some of her frizz ball hair in his food. Then for hours after meals he couldn't get her incessant chatter out of his head, but it wasn't as if his days and thoughts revolved around her or anything. Just the contrary, he thought of her as little as humanly possible, of coarse.

Finally reaching the last step, Snape pulled his thoughts away from certain things, not Sinistra, and trudged through the halls towards the great hall, dispensing glares whenever possible. He only stopped when he heard Draco Malfoy call his name.

"Professor Snape, I saw Potter and Weasley in the halls." Draco said, out of breath from running to his Professor.

"Yes Mister Malfoy. Is there something else for last time I checked it wasn't against rules to walk through the halls!" Snape snapped (hehe), tired for once of playing favorites so that Lucius wouldn't suspect him.

Draco looked dumbfounded for a moment before replying, "There were carrying something that looked really heavy, and the mudblood wasn't with them so it must be something bad!" Snape sneered at Malfoy, "What ever they have is their business, not yours, and 20 points off of Slytherin for calling Ms. Granger mudblood." With the swish of his robes Snape turned and walked away from the open mouthed Draco. He chuckled silently to himself, he'd wanted to shut that Malfoy up for a while and boy had it been rewarding.

Before he went into the great hall he calmly set the usual scowl upon his face, wouldn't want anyone to see him smile would he. They'd think he was getting soft and maybe, gasp, that he actually liked teaching! Once his scowl was firmly positioned he strode purposefully toward the doors that opened into the great hall.

Bringing his arms out in front of him he prepared to push them apart and make a grand entrance. Alas, the doors did not open and he ended up running into them. Thankfully no one was around to witness it he thought just a tad too early. The next thing he heard was an assortment of laughs. Turning around he saw that five of his fellow professors had seen his blunder, apparently caused by McGonogal who still had her wand in her hand. Unfortunately one was Auriga Sinistra, the woman with the darned glasses and puff she called hair.

Pulling out his wand he quickly said the spell to unlock the doors (I forgot it and am to lazy to look it up) then pushed himself to the other side of the doors, this time successful. He walked up to the head table, at least he had gotten to scold Malfoy but the great day would be ruined by the twit Sinistra. It might not have been her who locked the doors but surely she had had some part in it. He sat down in his usual spot and a few seconds later felt the rush of air as Sinistra sat down next to him.

He looked up at her scornfully, "Did you enjoy yourself a few minutes ago, my dear?"

"Very much. It is nice to know that the invincible Severus Snape isn't as invincible as he may seem." She answered with a gleeful smile on her face.

"Compared to you, even Tonks could be considered dainty." He retorted.

"Oh, is that the best you could come up with? Do you know that Tonks and I will be spending much more time together, and we do so love to gossip about you."

Snape barely suppressed his shudder, it couldn't be good if those two were talking about him. Although he was slightly intrigued by the fact that Auriga would want to talk about him. What did they discuss he wondered? Great, now he would be brooding over this all day. Having had enough conversation for one meal he sat in silence and listened, unwillingly, to the conversation between Hagrid and Sinistra.

(Now we're going to Sinistra's point of view)

After having a wonderful morning (Snape walking into a door, receiving the new telescope, raspberry muffins for breakfast, and the another great conversation with Hagrid) I was ready to have a wonderful day. It passed by quickly and soon it was time to teach. Since it had started and stayed as a good day it was only reasonable that it would be combined Gryffindor and Slytherin, unlike the other teachers this combination was my favorite. As usual Malfoy and Potter had a spit fight, then Hermione and Ron got into another fight and the rest of the lesson Ron kept trying to apologize to no avail, and I got to see Neville excel at one of the other only subjects he was good at.

When class was finished and everyone had left, I pulled out the new telescope and began to set it up. When the last piece was twisted into place I set it atop the stand and began to gaze through it. It was on of the best nights so far this year and everything seemed so clear. Moving the telescope I finally found the star I sought, my own star. Sinistra was a little known star, it was partly unknown because it had just been discovered nineteen years ago by my father. At that time I was sixteen and when he told me that it was to be named after me I'd almost fainted. I was slightly a nerd and obsessed with astronomy, after all my dad was an astronomist, so it was like a dream come true.

After one final stare at the star I gently put the telescope back into it's case and stored it with the others. I took a long stretch and realized that I was ravenous. Since I was the astronomy teacher I was allowed to miss dinners every once and a while. I climbed down the stairs leading to the astronomy tower, making sure to lock it. Contrary to common belief I didn't condone snogging in the tower and went to all lengths to keep it from happening.

As I walked through the halls I contemplated what I wanted to eat but then my thoughts turned towards my star once again.

(Snape again)

Around 2 in the morning I started to get hungry once again, I'd been up brewing a potion for the Order. I had nothing to do with the fact that earlier that night my house elf had informed me that Auriga Sinistra was known to go to the kitchen after her long nights teaching.

Finally I reached the kitchens and tickled the pear. The picture opened up to Sinistra sitting at a table in the center of the kitchen surrounded by house elves with the most adorable, I mean stupidest, little grin on her face. There was just something about that grin, I knew I had to get it off her face or I'd do something bad.

I marched over to her then said, "What are you grinning like a madman for? Did you think you'd poisoned me somehow?"

"First of all Snape, I can only grin like a madwoman. Second, I wouldn't fail in poisoning you. Lastly you can't ruin my mood tonight, I refuse." Sinistra replied. And she sat there with that look on her face. I felt something surging up inside me and tried to stop it, I really did, but all of a sudden it burst. I went bonkers, you know how I know? I'll tell you. Right after that Feeling, shudder, welled up inside me I leaned down and, how do I say this, grabbed AURIGA SINISTRA in My arms and Kissed Her! It wasn't one of those petty little things either, I happen to be the best kisser in the world in case you were wondering and I'm not exaggerating. Glare.

I expected her to pull away and start screaming right away, who wouldn't after we'd given each other so many death glares. Instead she put her arms around me and, ahem I think that's enough for you kids. How old are you anyways!

I still glare, sneer, take points from Gryffindor, am exceedingly cruel, and do all that other fun stuff. So don't you go thinking I've gone soft, I've just found love. Just don't tell anyone, I'd be the laughing stock of the school. Which reminds me, "Auriga ..."


End file.
